


Hanukkah

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hanukkah, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Daisy light candles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanukkah

Phil is Jewish. And He is big on Jewish holidays also.

And he wants Daisy to know her culture from both sides of the family.

So every year they decorate the Christmas Tree.

And also light the candles of Menorah.

Mama Coulson comes every year and they have dinner as a family.

Each year Phil hopes that the next year is full of light and happiness.


End file.
